Yamato's Ghost
by Lady of Weirdness
Summary: AU Becoming a ghost whisperer, escaping the clutches of hunters, and risking his life, Yamato believed none of these things came with the deal of being her friend. “Kid,” the voice chuckled, “you have no idea what you have gotten yourself involved in.”
1. The Bandaged Ghost

_Once again--ideas comes in as a strange thing. --U, sigh. I know, "Too many fics--not enough completion...". I just like to give out my ideas before someone else does. _

_This piece of inspiration came in when while I was watching the music video _**My Immortal **_by Evenesance. Beautiful song, and emotional (sniff) If you need a good cry, look for this song. Another inspiration was _**Full Moon wo Sagashite**_, not the anime, but the manga. If anyone ever noticed, I'm a major Arina Tanemura fan. And another one is the storyline of _**Miss Saigon**_, that's how you spell it, right? Anyway, this series is not mine but in their respective owners. And I will not be the same storyline of any of them, they were just my _inspiration_._

_**If you want a real grasp of how this story's gonna turn out, watch the music video of My Immortal.**_

_I deleted _Never Wanting to Leave You _because well-- this story is mostly the same. Plus I had lack of interest for that one anyway. Author Notes aren't allowed until the end._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: _The Bandaged Ghost_

* * *

_She is out there, men._

_She's out there gallivanting without a care in the world._

_Our job is to stop her, kill her, extinguish her._

_She is the reason why this world will fall into eternal darkness._

Yamato looked out side the window of the car door. He examined the background outside. The sun was about to leave its place in the sky and slowly slept in a blanket of warm blended colors of red, orange, yellow and beige. Yamato grunted at the sight. It was possibly because of the music in his headphones or maybe the memories they have given him. He tried to shake the feeling off.

He returned to his music echoing in his headphones.

Yamato's father was next to him, driving. He wasn't the type of father that would tell you stories every bedtime. He was more of a "I'll-see-you-later-which-means-never" type of fellow. He wasn't known for responsibility. In fact, Yamato hardly believe he had any. Yamato wasn't his concern. Yamato would often survive by himself, if he had to.

"Don't you think the music is too loud?" Hiroaki began the conversation. Silence. The only words were the lyrics coming from the tunes. In reply, Yamato's head made little movement signifying the beat of the song. This didn't annoy his father, just choosing to ignore his father did, "**HEY**!!" Hiroaki stopped the car causing a heavy shrieking noise, "What the heck is your problem, kid?! I'm justtrying to have a conversation with you."

Yamato wrinkled his nose as a brow lifted. He noticed that his noise canceling headphones were gone from his head and began feeling around for it. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you purposely trying to screw my life over?" Yamato snapped as he looked for the headphones that fell from his head.

"I'm trying to make our lives better!!" Hiroaki snapped back. Yamato found a familiar shape of his headphones and smiled. Hiroaki saw this and yanked the item from his son's hands.

"Wha?!" Yamato blinked, "Give that back, old man!!" Yamato saw the glare his father was giving and just crossed his arms, "Fine, don't give it back! I really don't care."

Hiroaki paused, "Listen, son..."

"Do I look like I want to be called _that _now?!" Yamato's sarcasm hit.

"I know that I haven't been there a lot," Hiroaki continued, "For you, or your brother, or...you're mother, but I still care. I want to make a brand new start!"

"So that's why we're moving far away from Heiten View Terrace?! That's why we're are living in a God forsaken place called Odaiba?! You know, just drive. I want to go 'home' and get some things done." Yamato turned away, sounding irritated. His father just stared blankly. He knew his son was mad but not that much. He dropped the subject and continued to move on.

The tires screeched to a stop. Yamato opened his door as soon as the car stopped. Yamato took a long gaze upon the house before him. It was a beach house in a fading yellow color. The sense it gave out was appealing and so relaxing that Yamato couldn't keep his eyes away from it. Besides the color, the design and the shape of the house were quite interesting. The house seemed fairly large; a three story type of house. It had a deck on the second floor, which seemed pretty interesting. Yes, I'd say it was a pretty, nice house.

"Yamato, what are you staring at?" Hiroaki called as he shut his door.

"At the house...?" Yamato replied sarcastically.

"That isn't our house," Yamato raised his eyebrow, "_That's _our house." He pointed. Yamato's eyes followed the direction of his father's finger. His eyes were lead to the house next to the house he was staring. It was the same house but brown. Woah, wait a minute. Brown?

"You choose the color, brown, as our house color?" Yamato turned to see the other houses, "Everyone else choose exciting colors like red, light blue, white, yellow, even beige, BUT BROWN?!"

"It's just a house color, son," His father explained, "Besides, we can always paint it."

"Dear God, _why me_?" Yamato grieved to himself. He followed the intentions of his father by unloading the luggages in the car. He felt the wind behind hind his back, but somehow it felt more. He turned around and tried to follow where his senses were leading him. His eyes were led to a dark figure on the deck, which he thought was his house.

The figure was sitting on the ledge, with its clothes flapping with power from the wind. Even though the figure was dark, he was able to see a crafty smile from it. Interested in the sight, Yamato kept his gaze for a few minutes.

"Oi, are you going to help me or not?" Yamato didn't reply, "YAMATO!!"

"Fine," Yamato yelled back shifting a glare to his father, "I'm following you dammit!!" Yamato turned back towards his "eye-staring contest", but his adversary had left.

'_Strange neighbor...'_ He thought as he took hold of baggage and left.

"Is it he?" The figure whispered to herself staring at Yamato once more, from another distance. "Is he the one for I've been waiting for?"

* * *

"Otou-san?!" Yamato yelled across the new house, "Otou-san?" He continued to yelled waiting for the reply. Yet there wasn't one. Yamato sighed a silent curse to himself, as he started to look for his father. He continued to yell out his name till he found his father in the living room lying down on the couch with an open bottle of beer, "I'm going out."

"Fine." His father didn't look at him. He never removed his head from the pillow that his face was...facing. Yamato lifted his eyebrow and continued, "I'm never coming back, ever!"

"Fine."

"I'm going to hook up with some prostitutes..."

"Fine."

"I'm going to sell my body too."

"Fine."

Yamato sighed, "I'm going to take the beer."

"DON'T!!" He jolted up. Yamato smacked his head with his palm to show the stupidity he was currently living in.

"I'm going out." Yamato sighed as he took off his house slippers, then replacing it with sneakers. He was about to turn the knob till he heard his father's last cry.

"You weren't going to take the beer, right?" He spoke, maybe drunk.

"No," Yamato sighed, before shutting the door really hard, "I wasn't going to take the beer. Geez," Yamato sighed again as he stepped out door, "I told him that I was about to get raped by prostitutes and he worries about the beer." Yamato turned locked the door till he heard a refreshing click. He saw to his left a beach that seemed very serene and calm. He smiled to himself and thought of what he had wanted to do.

He walked into the beach and let the soft grain allow his feet to sink. He continued to walk along the beach listening to the lyrics of his music. He pressed play on his mp3 player and read the letters in marquee _Siam Shade- One Third no Junjou na Kanjou. _He listened to the guitarist play the chords one by one and sang in fusion.

"_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai, Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart _ _translation for those who don't really know the importance of the song, _(1)" Yamato sang out loud, not realizing what he was doing. He closed his eyes as he continued to sing.

The beat and the lyrics became engrossed in his mind. He swayed his head and made very vivid movements.

"Woah!!" Yamato fell on his face, flat. The mp3 player was removed from his hand and landed to an unknown space. He lifted face off from the sand. He spat out the access sand off of his mouth. Feeling pissed, he tried to stand up and faced the cause of his humiliation, "What the heck was your problem?"

His eyes laid upon a girl wearing a faded white, somewhat torn dress and torn ribbons wrapped around her feet and hands. Her eyes were unmistakeably deep brown almost like she was empty. The girl looked around and saw that Yamato had dropped his mp3 player. She took the mp3 from the sand and dusted it off. She handed the item back to Yamato who just watched her.

"Arigatou," He stared at his mp3 player, as she handed it back to him. Yet in one touch of her hand, Yamato realized that she was cold. He couldn't help but stare at his fingers that she had touch and still felt the chilly presence. He elevated his head to see that the girl had already left. Wait, the girl-- _left_? But he was talking to her only two seconds ago. Yamato shook the thoughts off his mind, "Alrighty, I need to cut down the volume. _."_ He finished sarcastically.

He picked himself up and dusted. He continued to sing as he walked down the beach. He turned once more to make sure that he wasn't just hallucinating. Still, there was nothing. Yamato shrugged the idea off and continued to walk.

Little did he know, she was hiding in a corner seeing the blonde teenager continue to mind his business, "He doesn't seem to remember anything about me. How could he forget? He promised me..." She silently cried to herself, holding back her feelings, "Probably because I haven't seen him for over three years! Hai, that's it! That's the reason why he doesn't remember. I should remind him right away." She exclaimed happily as she left the scene.

* * *

"I'm home!" Yamato's voice echoed through the house. Yet, there was no reassuring voice that reminded him that someone was home. Maybe the voice should be his dad? Yamato made an aggravated sigh, "Here we go again." Yamato searched. The living room, nope. Kitchen, nope. Bedroom, nope. Bathroom, nope. Under the bed? Nope. Where is he? Dammit WHERE IN HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Don't yell so loud, I'm trying to enjoy the scenery." He finally heard his father's voice. He slowly traced the voice downstairs where the dinning room was. He continued with the his father's humming sounds and was led to a balcony outside. He opened the sliding door and saw his father sitting on a chair crossing his legs on the banister of the balcony, enjoying the view presented.

"You were here all this time?" Yamato asked as he examined his father's surroundings.

"You're lucky I'm not sober yet. Otherwise, you'd be in big trouble." Hiroaki chuckled.

"So what if you are, you wouldn't know what to do anyway." Yamato commented as he took out a chair and sat about two yards away from his father.

"Look, Yamato," His father spoke softly, "I know you miss your mom and brother a lot too and I can't blame you. After all, your mother and I are divorced--"

"You don't have to try to get all sentimental..." Yamato crossed his arms focusing his sight on the slowly disappearing sun. He knew that his father means well, but his father was drunk. Hell, even if he was sober, Yamato was sure that his father wouldn't know how approach the subject.

"I just want to--"

"The sun had set. Did you eat? I'm going to bed." Yamato said, all in one minute. He picked himself and left the deck. Hiroaki stared at his son's last place and sighed.

'_Otou-kun doesn't know what the meaning of being his son means,'_ Yamato grunted in his mind as he continued to go to his room, '_No one understands...'_

* * *

**3:00 AM**, flashed in a bright crimson red. It was at that time of the night Yamato kept shifting in his bed back and forth. He would turn side-to-side, plop this way and that. There was a creaking sound that kept his ears occupied. _Errr-eeekkkk; errrrrrr-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkk. _What the hell could that be? His bed seemed to be the most likely candidate. If only the fact that would have proved it right, was that the bed wasn't that old to hear those kinds of spring noises.

"Dammit," Yamato got up, from his pale blue covers, reveling his white shirt and semi-messy hair. Yamato's eyes were somewhat narrow and had little dark circles to complete that animeish-slash-man-who-didn't-have-any-sleep-what-so-ever look. His eyes searched the room for another possible solution-- chair, door, computer, and window? Hold on, the window! He noticed the sounds were coming from outside, "Who the hell is that?" There wasn't any shadows there.

Yamato removed the covers from his body, revealing his dark blue-checkered pajamas. He lifted his weak body from the bed and slid his feet into his slippers. He walked in a shaky way. He scratched the back of head as he knew understood the meaning, and also because of a slight irritation. I mean, heck, it is late and he was supposed to attend a new school later on.

Before he opened the door, he sighed once more. He slid the door to find the same girl that made him literally swallow sand last afternoon. She was pacing back and forth fiddling with her thumbs and saying little notes to herself. It took her merely five minutes to notice that he was staring at her. She bolted up and panicked to herself.

"May I help you?" He raised an eyebrow. Yet, he only received her quick stammering and strange gestures, "Lady, are you aware that it is three o'clock in the morning? And there are some people who actually want to sleep?"

"Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!!" She panicked even louder making her jump out of her nerves, which made Yamato confused even more, "I-I-I just wan-wanted to see if yo-you were al-al-alright."

"I fine, now Oyasumi (2)." He finished as he continued to closed the door. The girl caught on with his actions and blocked her hand, attempting to prevent him from sliding the door shut.

"I-I have to talk to you."

"Oyasumi..." Yamato continued, ignoring her plea.

"Matte yo (3)!!" She shrieked as he stopped hearing her pitch-high voice. He massaged the areas of his head hoping to regain his hearing, "Gomen, I--"

"What is it you want, lady?"

The girl stopped as the word _lady _circled her mind. He had just called her lady. He had just called her _lady_, "Tachikawa Mimi..."

"Heh?"

"Tachikawa Mimi!"

"And this is important to me because...?"

"MY NAME IS **TACHIKAWA MIMI**!!" She yelled once more. Yamato just stood there, waiting for something to happen, "You don't remember, don't you?"

"What I don't remember is how you got up here in the first place! I know for a fact that this house is three stories high, there isn't a tree or even a drain for you to climb up here. So what I wanna know is, what the hell are you doing here?"

Mimi remained silent, and turned away from Yamato's glare. She purposely did that so that he wouldn't see her tears, "My name is Tachikawa Mimi--"

"I got that..."

"And I died three years ago."

Yamato raised his eyes to her, '_She's dead.'_ He thought to himself, '_Wait a minute, SHE'S DEAD?!'_ He started to shake, "If you're dead, and you're still here wouldn't that make you a gho--?!"

"Ghost... is not a word I like to use. Just... try wondering spirit." She sighed as she expected the same reaction. She head turned around, slowly. She wanted to make sure that Yamato feel a serene peace between them both as the moon solemnly glisten between them both.

Unfortunately, he felt otherwise. "Well," Yamato started, "This is sort of awkward. Ahhmmm...I see that you want to be alone so... Night..." And with that Yamato slid the door closed. Mimi turned stared at the door with a wrinkled brow and pouted lips.

'_She's a ghost, huh?'_ He thought to himself as he went back to bed as the warmth of the blanket kept his company, '_I guess that explains the reason why she was so cold and there wasn't a shadow...But then again, this is probably a dream. A stupid, worthless, meaningless dream.' _With that final thought, Yamato went to sleep.

* * *

The sun magnified through the shades of Yamato's window, causing his to groan out of annoyance. He shifted his back to the opposite side of the bed where the sun was less harsh. With that, he slowly opened his eyes and saw something that never seemed possible. His eye widened as he exclaimed in fright and jolted as he fell to the floor.

Mimi raised her body up to see the incident that had occurred. Her eyes were somewhat heavy and unable to control. It was in a half-and-half deal whether to close or open. She shifted her head side-to-side, unable to detect what had happened, "Heh? What happened? What are you doing down there...?"

Yamato stood up in a jolted and pointed directly to Mimi as he started to stutter. His father had heard the 'explosion' and bolted through the door, "Yamato, wha-what happened?"

"Th-that over there!" He continued to stutter as his father started to raise an eyebrow. He turned towards the direction that his son was pointing to. On the other hand, there was nothing there to begin with. He had seen his bed, his blanket, and his pillow. Nothing out of the ordinary

"Okay, son. You're just having the 'new school jitters'. Just change into your uniform. If you are late, I can't drop you off. I gotta work." His father chuckled as he closed the door leaving Yamato with his mouth open.

'_Uhhh-- hello?'_ He thought to himself, '_Does anyone here see that there is a girl in my bed? And may I repeat--**IN MY BED?! **That's just wrong! And since when did he ever remember to bring me to school?'_

"Huh?" Mimi turned and saw Yamato's blank face. She easily recognized it and smiled, "Ohayou!!" She jumped and floated towards Yamato.

"Stay back," Yamato stepped back as Mimi's levitation speed came to a stop. He looked at the distance between them both and decided to take it to his advantage.

"Doushite?" Mimi pouted.

"Because..." Yamato paused finding a reasonable answer, "Uh...um-- I want to ask...you...um...some--some...questions? Hai, some questions!! I wanted to ask you some questions!!"

"Oh, I see," Mimi smiled folding her legs over the other, "Go ahead and ask!"

"Let's see," Yamato whispered, "Ah...why couldn't my Otou see you?"

"Well, from my observation, it seems that some people have been able to see me. I haven't been able to fully understand why, but I think it's because you touched me. Remeber, in the beach? That's why I purposely gave you your mp3 player back."

"Okay, um..." Yamato continued, "Um... how did you know me? Because I don't remember you."

"I asked you if you remembered me? You're the one who made that promise to me, three years ago!!"

"**What promise**?!" Yamato asked in horrified facial expression, "I don't recall _promising_ anything!!"

"Before you left this city, you promised me that next time we meet we would be together... forever!!"

"Obviously, I don't have time for any of this. I have to get ready for school." Yamato sighed as he opened his closet and pulled out his uniform. He walked to his bed and placed the garments down. He removed his white shirt revealing his white undershirt and that's when he realized there was something wrong. He turned around and saw Mimi staring at him, "Okay, does the words 'boy-changes-clothes-equals-privacy' mean anything to you?"

"Nope." Mimi said so straightforward. "I've been wondering around for a while. Trust me, there's nothing new."

"Get out." Yamato retorted plainly causing the girl to pout. With that said, she sank down and ghosted through the floor.

* * *

"I'm leaving!" Yamato closed the door of his house and sighed. Hiroaki heard his cry and looked out the door making sure his son was _actually_ leaving and not going off somewhere else. As he watched his son, he noticed his strange behavior. Mimi came floating after him as Yamato made an even louder sigh. "And no, you may not follow and pester me."

Mimi groaned, "Aww! Why not?"

"I don't want a ghost hovering over me the whole day!"

"So that's what you think I'll do alday? Just _hover _over you?" Mimi waved her hands.

"What else would you do?! I'm gonna ignore you." Yamato snapped back, giving Mimi an idea.

"Okay..." Mimi sighed as she slowly turned her face away, grinning. Yamato caught her gesture and facial expression and knew one thing, it wasn't going to be safe.

"What the hell are you planning on doing?"

"Nothing..."

"Dammit, woman! I can tell you are those type of women who just love doing mischievous things when things don't go according to plan, aren't you?"

"Would it actually matter?" Mimi raised her brow.

They continued to argue as Hiroaki still stared as his son. He saw that Yamato was yelling the thin air around him. His eyebrows raised in confusion as he added some hand gestures, like pretending to clench someone's collar or even shaking as if you're making them dizzy. Really... what the hell is his son smoking? He eventually shook the idea off and continued to prepare himself for work.

"You know what I don't have time for this. I need to get to school--" Yamato snapped as he took his school bag on his hand and tossed the thing over his shoulder. He continued to walk until Mimi popped out of nowhere before him.

"Mimi wants to go! Mimi wants to go!" She cheered.

"Okay, let me think," Yamato said sarcastically as he held his free index finger and thumb on the frame of his chin, "Uh--no!"

"Yamato-kun!!" Mimi squealed. Yamato ignored her pleas and continued walking. She called his name again and again, with the sense of force. Sooner or later, Yamato was out of her sight. Mimi crossed her arms and folded her legs and groaned, '_Ooh...with all the nerve! Ignoring me like I'm some type of...ghost!_' Mimi had caught her words and sweatdropped.

Yamato entered through the gates of his school, Odaiba Pier Academy. He noticed the attention he got from everyone's stare. What exactly is everyone the looking at? Is it because the fact that he was new or was it because they doubted the idea of him being fully Japanese, nevertheless, he was a pure blonde. He continued to walk as more and more people stared at him. What? He wasn't any different. He was wearing the white blouse, gray pants, and green blazer-like sweater. Sure his tie was properly _tied _but doesn't make them stare at you for a long time, right?

'_What the heck is everyone's problem?_' Yamato said in his thoughts. He stormed into the school and wanted to the office, where he was supposed to meet his tour guide and fellow classmate. They assured him that his tour guide would have similar qualities and favorites as him. He expected someone that he would agree on. Someone that would be, you know, his best friend. And the guy that's waiting for him wasn't someone he thought it would be.

It was a guy, that's for sure. He was wearing the uniform without a tie. He had messy chocolate brown hair. And his facial expression showed that he was a real slacker. I mean, hey, the dude had a goofy grin. _Don't take as a bad thing-- that's a good thing about Taichi _ He caught notice of Taichi and smiled, "Konichiwa! The name's Yagami Taichi! I'm in your classes."

"Ohh, goody." Yamato sighed, sarcastically, as he followed Taichi around. He noted the white walls, flawless paint-ins of the corners and the marble-like floor that truly caught its glow. Surely, this was a very sophisticated school.

"I never got your name."

"It's Ishida Yamato. Listen, I'm not really the...buddy-buddy type of person."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are a very, _very _negative person?"

"Several," Yamato replied turning his gaze.

"Wait a minute," Taichi took out some keys, "I have to get something from this room." She separated the keys to one with a white strip on it. He turned to open the lock. He flickered the lights on and walked into the room. Yamato followed him. It was a fairly sized room, painted in the shade of blue. It had cabinets around the room and computer in a corner and a table with chairs in the middle.

"What is this room?" Yamato asked still examining its features.

"Oh, this?" Taichi came back with some papers and two cans of soda. He saw Yamato's face and smiled, "Well, this... is my club's meeting room."

"You have your own club?" Yamato received Taichi's gift, the soda can. He opened the can and drank it. He gave a refreshed sigh as he leaned against the table.

"Hai," Taichi made is his trademark, cocky smile as he scratched behind his head, "This is only a hobby. My true passion is soccer. I only do this when soccer is not in season."

"So what club is this, anyway?" Yamato asked as the thought of his club would be somewhat amusing. He took a sip of his drink, thinking of the possibilities.

Taichi replied with a sigh, "Spirited-Ghost Club..."

**_PPPFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!! _**Yamato's drank came flying out of his mouth. Taichi looked at him with shock as the words "excuse me" would be appropriate at the time. '_Damn, did he just say _ghost_?_'

"Are you okay?" Taichi asked as his eyes held his expression. Yamato bent down and coughed as he slowly thought of the annoying Mimi he tried to get away from. Yamato jolted back up and made a fake smile.

"Fine-- just fine..."

"I wanna meet one," Taichi sighed as he finished his drink and faced Yamato, "It's been a dream of mine since I was a kid, second, compared to soccer champ."

Yamato laughed nervously, "Really?"

"Course! That's why I started this club. I wanted people to join in who have the same interest. There are many things spirits and ghosts are capable of. They can sense emotions, ghost through solid objects, and can live for eternity! It would seem almost impossible to be away from them."

"You gotta be kidding me," Yamato mentally slapped his head.

"Hey, Ishida-kun," Taichi turned his face towards Yamato, "Do you think there are such things as spirits and ghosts?"

"Well, do you honestly believe," Yamato started out sarcastically, "Think I would believe in-- _a ghost?!_" Yamato exclaimed wide-eyed after seeing a certain chestnut-haired ghost of his own. She hung upside down from the ceiling behind Taichi's head.

"Konichiwa..." She whispered as she made a slight wave to Yamato. He stood motionless as his eyes were left blank and his skin turned pale.

"Didn't I just ask you that question?" Taichi asked as he left his drink on the table as he waved his fingers in front of Yamato, "Hell--ooo?" He said in a singing tone, "Hell--oo?"

"Wo-would you repeat that?" Yamato returned to his conscience, "I-I mean, what would happen if you found someone that _knew _where to find one?"

"Then _Someone _should join!" Taichi retorted as Yamato started to open the door, "Where are you going?"

"I--I need to go to the bathroom," Yamato replied adding a fake laugh, "I need to wash my _MIMI(4)__._ Oh yes, and thanks for the drink!" And with that closed the door. Mimi understood the message and ghosted through the wall to meet Yamato outside.

Taichi felt a sudden twitch and turned around after Mimi had left. He turned back and shook off the idea, "He needs to wash his ear? More importantly, does he even know where the bathroom is?"

Mimi went after Yamato. He led her to the rooftop. When she arrived, Mimi eyed Yamato that was walking around in circles with his hands on his sides. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Mimi smiled as he floated after Yamato with her white dress trailing after her. "If you were trying to play charades, I have to tell you, I'm very bad at it."

"You!!" Yamato led her behind a wall away from any chance of being caught, "What are you doing here?"

"I want to make sure that Yamato-kun is alright!!"

"Never call me that..." He glared, "I remember telling you _exactly_ that I don't want to be followed!"

"Nope-- you said just hovered over!" She replied smiling.

"Why you--!"

"Ishida! Where the hell are you?" Taichi exclaimed as he busted through the door. Yamato stiffened hearing his voice.

'_Dammit! Why above all times, there has to be a flaw in my life?_' Yamato mentally slapped himself. He peeked though the sides to determine how to escape the scene. He turned to his left, nope. He turns to the right, nah-ah. Crap, '_If he sees Mimi, not only will I be pestered-- God, I don't to think of the possibilities..._'

Yamato made an American curse loud enough for Mimi to hear. She raised her eyebrow in confusion, "Yamato-kun, I have a question!"

"Not now, Mimi, I have to get out of here," Yamato sat behind the wall, still thinking of a plan, '_How do I get away without being seen?_'

"Yamato-kun," Mimi whined. Yamato made his glare stronger as he shushed her, "I wanna know, what does the word '_shit_' mean?" She asked in reference to the word he said before.

_If we let her live,  
there will be no salvation._

* * *

(1) _Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach. My true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"--Straight from Ruroini Kenshin soundtrack.  
_(2) _Good Night  
_(3) _Stop it!_  
(4) _play of words-- mimi in Japanese means 'ear'_

* * *


	2. What Promise Means

* * *

CHAPTER 2: _What Promise Means_

* * *

Yamato mentally slapped himself remembering Mimi's curiosity. Yamato's eye peeked through the corner to see Taichi approaching closer and closer. Cursing to himself, Yamato snapped and got an idea, "Uh, Mimi?"

"Hai?" Mimi questioned hoping Yamato asked her question before.

"Ano (1)... we're going to play a-a-a game."

Mimi beamed, "A game! I love games! But not charades, bleh-Mimi hates it."

"Shh!" He hushed her hearing Taichi's school shoes approach, "Hai, ano... the first one back to that guy's club meeting room wins. You got that?" Mimi nodded happily, "Ready," He prepared, "Set- **GO!**" Mimi rushed through the floor to ghost to the last room Yamato had been to. He sighed out of relief when she left in a hurry to win that pathetic game he made up."

"Ishida!" Taichi exclaimed after seeing his classmate from being hidden. "What the hell are you doing up here? When you said you needed to go to the bathroom, I had a feeling you might have ended up somewhere like here."

"Gomen, Yagami," Yamato sighed, "I just needed to get some fresh air. I really didn't need to got to bathroom."

"No problem, I guess." Taichi scratched the back of his head, "We might as well go to class now." He raised his wrist to examine his watch, "Homeroom would probably start in fifteen minutes."

"Hai," Yamato replied picking himself up and followed Taichi towards the door, '_Okay, so far, it's good. As long as I can control Mimi's schemes and all this stress, I'll be fine,_' Inhale, '_I'll be fine_.' Exhale. Yamato closed his eyes repeating the same procedure. He followed Taichi's rambling through out the walk but didn't hear a girl's voice. Yamato's body clashed into her, scattering all the materials that she tried to take out of her bag.

"Ah-ah gomen nasai!" The girl exclaimed trying to cover her short school skirt. After rubbing his aching side, he looked up to see a red head desperately trying to gather all the materials that were once settled on her hand. Yamato blushed seeing her warm-brown eyes move both back and forth while her voice echoed through his thoughts. He saw a pen roll by his side. He took hold of the object and stood up. He reached out a hand towards the girl who reluctantly accepted it. He smiled a bit and gave her pen as she stood up.

"Iie! It was my fault. I-I didn't mean to bump into you. O-or drop your stuff onto the floor-"

"It's okay," She smiled, stopping Yamato's wordiness. "As long as you're not hurt, I'm fine." She paused. The uncomfortable silence between the two continued. She moved her hair behind her ear as Yamato stood still seeing her eyes trail up and down on him. She started, "I'm sorry for asking something weird-"

"Onegei! Don't!"

"-Are you new? Did you just transfer here? I don't mean to pry, but I don't recognize your face."

"Yeah, I just transferred. Today's my first day." Yamato laughed a bit.

She giggled, "Okay. I didn't mean for it to be bad already. Konnichiwa, Takenouchi Sora."

"Ishida Yamato." Sora bowed out of respect and walked away. She made one last wave toward Yamato before she continued to walk the down the hall. Mimi was on the ceiling, watching the scene upside down. She grunted. Knowing Yamato for two days, it is not like him to be really wordy or even stammering. What is going on with Yamato?

"She should have watched where she was going..." Mimi mumbled hovering down next to Yamato. "If she did, she wouldn't have bummed into you. Argh! With all the nerve...she shouldn't have- hey!" Mimi stopped seeing Yamato's face..._happy_. "Yamato, what's with you? Hello?" Mimi waved her hand in front of his eyes, "Are you there? If you hear me, say _Hai!_"

Silence.

Mimi's lips pouted while she grunted looking at her friend's strange expression. The school bell rang like its usually heavy tone. Yamato finally snapped hearing its familiar sound. He looked into the nearest classroom to see the clock, "Ku-kuso! I'm late! And I don't even know where I'm supposed to be!" Yamato picked up his school bag and ran down the hall looking for Taichi in the classroom.

Mimi analyzed his expression. Blank eyes, a drooly mouth, no reply, limp expression, **_that's it!_** It was finally clear to her. '_Wait a minute!_' Mimi paused and reviewed what she had seen, then her "solution". She placed her hands on her cheeks. '_No, it can't be!_'

She squealed, _"_Ya-Yamato **has a crush on that girl?!**"

* * *

**_Ding-Dong-Ding-Dooong_**

**_Dong-Ding-Dong-Diiing_**

The final bell has rung. Every student of the classroom 2-D has left. Only Yamato was left still staring at the window. He remembered the first thing he had done; fall flat on his face.

"_Yagami-kun!" Kotobuki-sensei scolded, "You were supposed to bring the student," he paused to examine his name on the memo, "Ishida Yamato, here before homeroom began! What were you thinking?"_

"_Gomen nasai, sensei!" Taichi saluted in a goofy fashion, "We sorta got lost."_

"**_Sorta_**_ got lost?!" Kotobuki repeated in disbelief, "How can you get lost in this school? You've been attending here since first year! Forget it," Kotobuki realized it was best to end the dispute. After all, he **is** arguing with Taichi, the most stubborn man on the planet. _

_Just on cue, Yamato busted through the door and landed flat on his face. "Class, this is Ishida Yamato-" Kotobuki paused to see the boy, "-who is still on the floor. Ishida-san, are you okay?"_

'_Why didn't I stay home again?' Ishida thought to himself._

Mimi shifted to a visible sight and smiled. She sat on the seat before Yamato and crossed her arms on Yamato's desk. She leaned on her arms and said, "You seem tired, Yamato."

No reply.

Mimi pushed her eyebrows down and repeated what she had said. Yamato just stared at the window. Before Mimi could reply with a rude remark, Yamato stood up to slide that window open. He sat on the ledge with his left leg on the ledge as well. "Why are you always following me?"

Mimi rose up from her comfort. She stared at Yamato with blinking eyes, "You promised me, remember?"

"I really don't understand this 'I _promised_ you' crap." Yamato laughed, "You're just probably saying that just to follow me…" His voiced traveled.

"That's your opinion! You really did promise-"

Mimi's voice was not in Yamato's head. He saw something else that caught his attention. It was a certain redhead he had bumped into earlier. She was walking to the soccer field with a couple of her friends. She wore a soccer uniform of white and green. She just tended to smile. And for some reason, it gave a reason for Yamato to smile himself.

Yamato jumped of the ledge. He dug his hands into his pockets and walked out the door. Mimi stopped speaking and allowed her eyes to follow Yamato's movements. When he went through that door, she scratched her head, "What is he doing now?"

She ran back towards the window and looked outside. It was her. Mimi growled and violently shook her fist.

* * *

Yamato approached Sora as he gulped slowly. He wanted to make sure that his movements were exact. He didn't want to make it seem like this was all planned out like it was. He breathed in slowly. His chances of getting the girl was all riding on the approach.

"Ko-konnichiwa, Sora-chan," Yamato said. '_Shit!_' He cursed, '_Damn, I stuttered._' Sora turned around to face him along with her friends.

"_Who is this guy?_" One of her friends whispered to Sora.

"_Kawai, ne?_" The other giggled.

Sora smiled, "Konnichiwa, Yamato-kun. How's your first day?"

"Go-good," Yamato said casually. '_I did it again!_'

"That's good to hear." Sora replied, seeing their _exciting conversation_. The two friends giggled once more sensing the silence between the two. '_Their flirting_,' they exchanged whispers.

"Um…are-are you going to play…soccer?" Yamato tried to continue the dialogue.

"Hai," Sora chuckled, "You play soccer?"

Yamato blinked, "Me? Soccer? Iie, I'm not too good at sports."

Sora chuckled, "Nah, I bet you can play."

"Because he's got a nice body," One giggled. "I think his ass is cuter," The other replied.

"**Eh!**" Sora exclaimed hearing her friends' remarks, "What the hell are you guys thinking? He could have heard you!"

"'scuse me?" Yamato questioned. Sora hushed herself, silently, before she could come up with a response.

From the classroom that Yamato had left Mimi, Mimi watched as her friend choke up all his regular actions in front of _a_ girl. "Takenouchi Sora," she spat in disgust. This girl has _theoretically_ stolen Yamato's heart. And this fact sickened her. She? She has stolen Yamato's love? The love with she had claimed since the beginning. She wasn't ready to give him up, not without a fight.

"So, you never played soccer before?" Sora asked trying to bring the subject back, "How about playing soccer with us?"

Yamato stood dumbfounded, unknowing how to answer this question, "Um…you see…I-I'm still wearing my uniform." Yamato slightly tugged the collar of his beige uniform blouse. Sora looked down to the school uniform with the colors of green and white.

"Oh, gome-" Sora started.

"Demo-I don't you'll have to worry about that." One of Sora's friends smiled, "I work in the student council. I'm sure I can get a gym uniform for you to use."

"Eh? Ii-Iie! You don't have to worry about it. I just won't play." Yamato replied with his courtesy.

"Nonsense," she grinned, "Don't worry. You'll just have to wash it and return it tomorrow."

Yamato gleamed, "Arigatou."

'_So he ditched me to play with her?_' Mimi pondered still looking from above, '_I've asked all day for him to play with me. He said he never wanted to play. If that's the way you're going to act, Ishida Yamato, I'm going to get even._'

* * *

"Okay, here is the object of the game," Sora explained. Yamato tried to listen intensively, since they were able to get the gym uniform. "Just get the ball from here and to the next on the opposite side. The things standing between you and your victory are the goalie and I. The only thing you can't use is your hands. Easy?"

"Yeah, no sweat," Yamato said, '_I hope_.' Sora allowed the soccer ball to roll out of her hands and onto the soft playing field.

Yamato caught a change in Sora and analyzed it. She looked at him with narrowed eyes with a small smirk. One word rolled out of Sora's tongue, "Begin…"

Before Yamato had realized it, she had kicked the ball. All he had felt was a sudden gust of the wind that seemed to push his chest inward. '_What the hell?_' He thought to himself feeling the pain, '_Where the hell is she?_' After he recovered from the slight blur in his eyes, he searched around himself for Sora.

"**Score!**"

Yamato turned to see that Sora was already on the other side of the field. She was there jumping up and down, giggling. She smiled to Yamato before she had made the peace sign.

Even though Yamato's manly pride was slightly broken, he was able to smile at her.

"One more time?" Sora cried, before Yamato nodded his head in response. She ran to him with the soccer ball in her arm, laughing. Mimi had been hovering over their heads, slightly un-amused with their _fun_. '_If fun is what Yamato wants, fun is what he is going to have._'

"Com'on, Sora," Yamato called holding the ball, "I'm going to start."

"You're not supposed to be holding the ball, baka," Sora laughed running over to him. Mimi dived underground with her ghosting abilities. From underground, Mimi's hand grabbed one of Sora's ankles. Unable to pull her foot up, Sora felt onto the ground.

Yamato turned around after he have heard Sora's yell. He saw a familiar hand escaping back into the ground. '_She's not doing what I think she's doing, is she?_' Yamato thought to himself slightly confused. He shook the feeling off himself as he ran towards Sora, "That's not a cool move," He laughed extending his hand to her.

Sora couldn't help but smile, "Nice try. But I don't think flattery will get you anywhere." Sora stood up with Yamato's help.

"**Come on, guys! Stop flirting and start playing!**" Sora's friend yelled half-way across the field. Yamato and Sora noticed that their fingers were still intertwined. They released when they made a small tint of red across their cheeks.

"Ano...why don't we finish the game?" Yamato smiled trying to change the subject as he passed the soccer ball back to Sora.

"Fine," Sora replied taking the ball into her hands and started to bounce the ball on her knees. She had bounced it high. But the ball had not come down. Yamato raised his head to see the ghostly Mimi giggling quietly to herself holding the ball. She continued to giggle as Sora still searched for the missing ball.

Yamato made a slight glare at Mimi who suddenly caught sight of it. Mimi reluctantly released the ball from her hands and allowed the ball to fall back onto the field.

"Sora-chan, I'm going to take a drink of water. I'll be right back." Yamato smiled as Sora nodded in agreement.

* * *

"_Okay, where are you?_" Yamato called in solitary. He crossed his arms as he leaned towards the dark wall of the school. "_I know you're here, damnit! Just come out and face me!_"

Mimi slowly came into visibility in front of Yamato with her head down.

"_I want to see you visibility, today…_" Yamato sighed. Mimi fully became visible to his sight as her head lowered in embarrassment. "What were you thinking? Why were you doing all those things to Sora?"

"Yama-"

"Hmm? Why'd you that?" Yamato still questioned in the same tone.

"Eh… because…" Mimi tried to bring herself to say, "I…she…she…she wanted to be with Yamato…"

"Pardon?"

"_She_ wants to be with Yamato," Mimi replied quietly, "Demo…_I _wanted to be with you."

"What the?"

"You promised me, Yamato."

"Screw that!!" Yamato yelled, enough of her promise-crap, "I don't care what the hell you want from me?! You're just a ghost; a collection of a soul that's only scared to cross over to the other side!! So, who should care about you?! You're just here because you have nothing else to do!! So do us all a favor and leave us alone! Go find someone else to be the lucky bastard that you love to annoy!"

Mimi swallowed hard. She stared at Yamato with blank eyes. She knew that he would be mad of the fact that she ruined their fun, but not like this. She tried to show a straight face, showing him that his words didn't hurt her. But remembering what he had said, Mimi slowly lost her control to fight the tears. Each second that past, a tear had rolled her cold face. Being the ghost that she was, her tears did fall onto the pavement but disintegrated. "F-Fine! I haven't waited for 5 years just to listen to your irritating complaints about your life!" Mimi turned from his glare and jumped from the ground. A gust of wind and dust developed under her jump as she flew over the school building.

"Good riddance." Yamato sighed. A slight shimmer had caught the attention of Yamato's eyes. A small drop had suddenly landed on Yamato's cheek. His hand slowly traced it as he stared at the liquid. His gaze faced upwards towards the portion of the sky Mimi had just left, '_Did she really…? Nah,_' Yamato shook his head as he made his way back to the soccer field.

As soon as the scene was once again alone, a student revealed himself from the shadows and faced towards the direction of Mimi. He made a small smile before laughing quietly to himself. "_She's still here? I thought she had already crossed over. I guessed I was wrong. Tachawa Mimi, I'll eliminate you, if it's the last thing I do. Let the hunt begin…_"

* * *

The now red sun slowly descended down onto the earth. Yamato returned to the soccer field to see a bare without Sora or her friends.

"_They left already._"

Yamato turned around to see his classmate, Taichi smirking with his right arm holding his schoolbag. The sun reflect an orange-red light between the two of them.

"What do you mean?"

"Simple, they left. Sora had to go home before the sun was down. Soon after the other two left." He paused to study Yamato's face, "Why, Ishida-kun, are you trying to woo your way towards Takenouchi-san's heart? (2)"

"Ii-Iie!" Yamato exclaimed in defense trying to hide his blush.

"Hahaha, take it easy. I'm just poking fun, that's all." Taichi laughed, "Are you headin' home now?"

"Might as well." Yamato sighed as he picked up his schoolbag.

"May I walk with ya?" Taichi smiled.

"Sure, why not?" Yamato asked sarcastically, "We might as well bring the whole student body along…"

Walking down the street, Taichi and Yamato had walked side by side for the past two minutes without a words said. Yamato had been staring at the ground while silently playing a game of Kick the Rock, until Taichi broke the silence. "So," Taichi managed to say during their silent walk, "What do you think of Odaiba?"

"It's different compared to my own taste." Yamato replied without even facing Taichi. He, instated, continued to kick the pebble down the street.

"You live here, in the beach-house area?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing," Taichi sighed, "I just live in the apartment building two blocks down."

"Oh, whoopee," Yamato cheered sarcastically.

Taichi shook his head in an _I-should've-known_ kind-of way. He stared at the beach-houses, as they pasted each and every one of them. But Taichi's feet stopped on one that seemed to have caught his sight.

"Hmm?" Yamato stopped, "What's wrong with you?"

"This house, you don't know the story of this house?" Taichi stared at him blankly.

Yamato's stare moved towards a burned out with only five, or maybe less, stalls holding it in place. The house was a fairly faded black with several torn rags being dragged by the wind and held captive by those stalls.

"Well, let's see, a house that seemed to be burned down. So I'm guessing it has to do with a house that burned down?"

"Funny," Taichi scoffed, "Actually, my sister told me the legend. There was a happy family who used to live there before. The way they lived almost seemed perfect. The father was earning a millionaire's pay check. The mother was a happy-go-lucky house mom. And their daughter was a beautiful and talented one. To cut the story short, someone was hired to take their lives. And they did, by burning them alive." Taichi changed his expression on his face, "The murderers just watched them slowly turn into ash with the smell of blood arousing their senses to kill some more. They had heard their cries for help. Instead of letting their guilt take control, they desired to instead listen to their whispered cries as a lullaby."

"Wow," Yamato sighed, "Only now you use such captive imagery?"

"I'm still narrating, shh!" Taichi hushed Yamato, "After they were caught and yaddy-yah, something weird happened. A girl had always appeared whenever someone ever came close to the house; the beach also, nonetheless. I think she approached me once. I could hear her, but I couldn't see her. She had asked if I had remembered her. I told her no and she sounded upset."

Yamato paused remembering what their first encounter was like, "What did she say?"

"Nothing. I guess she just vanished after that."

* * *

Yamato walked into his home without even crying out their standard phrase. He walked up stairs to the corridor where his room was located. He dropped his school bag onto his bed without even a word still spoke from his mouth.

Walking towards the sliding door leading to the balcony, he used his left arm to glide the shade away from its natural position. Yamato stared at the now setting sun as the colors of red, orange, and yellow begin to collide.

"_She just vanished?" Yamato asked as he raised his brow._

"_Well, yeah," Taichi replied as he shrugged, "You know, vanish, poof!"_

"_Right," Yamato responded sarcastically._

"_She started to go crazy, though."_

"_Meaning?"_

"_She would always cause trouble for everyone; whether it was scaring tourists to just wanting to have fun. That's when the town started to call exorcists. Everyday, it seems they fought over and over again. Finally, after several weeks, it was thought to finally be over. But I guess she is around because people are saying things again."_

'_So, she wasn't kidding, wasn't she?_' Yamato asked himself.

_**I haven't waited for 5 years just to listen to your irritating complaints about your life!**_

'_What the hell is she waiting for anyway?_' Yamato paused, '_Wow, I just answered my own damn question. Damn, I hate it when it happens,_' Yamato looked out the window once more and sighed, "I hate it when I do this too…"

* * *

Yamato felt the sun's warmth disappear from his face as the night drew near. After the final glance of today's sun slowly disappear, Yamato saw the cool blue fill the sky. The stars appeared one by one showing its little glow.

Yamato continued to walk along the beach allowing the sand to take some type of hold of his sneakers. Yamato took hold of the hood of his sleeveless green hoodie and rested it above his head. Afterward, he dug his hands inside the joint pocket in the front. He came to an abrupt stop. He lifted his head to see the burnt house he and Taichi had just passed by earlier.

Yamato cleared his throat in front of the house causing a little ghost to pop her head from the roof. Her hair dangled over her shoulds as she released a death-filled glare. Mimi looked at Yamato with slight disgust. She slipped back into hiding. "What do you want?"

"I thought we could, you know, talk?"

"_Oh, the great Ishida wants to talk with a worthless-good-for-nothing ghost?_" Mimi responded without showing her face.

"If the worthless-good-for-nothing ghost wants to," Yamato tried to smile.

"_The ghost doesn't care…_" Mimi commented.

Yamato walked inside the house and eyed the left over wooden floor. It still had it's gloss, but worn. He walked further in as the stairs caught his eye. Carefully, Yamato climbed the stairs while avoiding the holes that might end his life. After climbing a few wooden beams, he managed to meet Mimi on the roof. It was metal with a wavy design. Yamato saw Mimi lying down with her arms laid spread out and her face towards the sky.

"Do you mind?" Yamato made a sitting gesture with his hands still inside the pocket.

"If you wish…" Mimi replied still in the same tone and not looking at him. Yamato walked towards her and faced her direction towards the sky. After finding nothing to spectacular, he sat down next to her. Yamato felt the cold atmosphere between them and not because of the feeling of the steel through his pants. "So, this is where you hang out?"

"This is my home," Mimi replied simply, "I thought you knew because I saw you talking to that Yagami character."

"Why didn't you tell me how you died?" Yamato asked with a serious tone in his voice.

Mimi laughed a bit, "You didn't ask. And I didn't want to upset you, you know?" She raised her hand over her face. She titled her head and examined the torn ribbons wrapped around her palm, "I didn't want to make you feel bad because of how I died. I thought to myself..._this isn't the way you great old friends, old lovers_." Mimi's smile disappeared, "At least, I thought you were." Mimi sat up and braced her knees, "I remember things so clearly. You see, I moved here to this house when I was six years old. My father's work was transferred from Heighten View Terrance to here, Odiba. When I walking along the beach, I met a friend and there's a funny side to it was that-"

"—he used to live in my house—" Yamato laughed lightly.

Mimi nodded, "—He was very fun and was almost like a best friend to me. But like me, his family had to move as well. Yet, before he left, he told me that he liked me. That's when we both confessed our true feelings. We had liked each other and wanted to be together. But it was impossible because of your family. That's when we made a promise." Mimi smiled.

"_Promise me," he said taking out his hand and raising his pinky, "We'll wait for one another. No matter what happens, we'll always have each other. There's no lie about it."_

_I looked at him with slight confusion. But looking into his eyes, I knew that he was actually telling me the truth; that he would wait for me. I raised my pinky and coiled it around his. We raised the joined pinkies up and down while saying this silly rhyme we made up:_

_**We both like each other  
**__**So don't even bother  
**__**We'll wait until the end of time  
**__**For he/she'll be mine  
**__**No matter what others say  
**__**We'll wait for that one faithful day  
**__**If one of us dies,  
Today, we must promise something wise  
**__**That we'll love no other and the love we have will be missed  
All our love, hopes, and dreams is sealed in this pinky twist**_

"That was the last time I saw him." Mimi released a sigh as a little drop rolled down from her cheek. "Who am I kidding? I'm not even entirely sure if he's coming back." Mimi wiped the drops from her cheek. "Eh? Am I crying?" She looked at the bandage wrapped around her hand, "Are ghost even allowed to cry? Stupid tears!" Mimi started to rub harder. "Why only now? In front of Yamato even? Ha, I'm so hopeless…"

"Mimi…" Yamato tried to comfort her.

"I-I'm not crying. See?" Mimi smiled at Yamato but tried so hard to hold them back. Yamato wasn't buying it though. He approached but Mimi instead responded, "I-I'm not crying! You don't have to do anything." Mimi back away not realizing more of the tears fell. She rubbed her tears once more before Yamato made an embrace around her. "I said I wasn't crying!" Mimi cried, "Stop having sympathy of me! _I _was the one so stupid to believe him! _I _was the one who mistaken him for you. It wasn't your fault! So, stop…stop…stop…" Her voice slowly decreased as she fell deeper and deeper into his arms.

"Mimi…" Yamato calmed her with small strokes of her hair. "Don't worry. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I did," Yamato stopped. His face lowered to Mimi who just continued to cry, "I caused trouble for the whole city of Odaiba. After I became a ghost, I haunted everyone that passed by my home without him beside them. I expected him to come back after hearing the news of my death. I have waited five years for him to do so. Maybe that's why I confused the two of you. The only thing I remember is that he's blonde. There aren't a lot of blondes except people with dyed hair. And for the past year, there have been some people trying to get rid of me. I'm not so sure why, though. I'm so much of a coward that I have to hide my wounds behind bandages." Mimi chuckled lightly, "Yamato, do you think I'm stupid for waiting?"

"Nah," Yamato replied, "You're not." Mimi made a half smile still in Yamato's embrace. "Mimi? Why don't I help you? If I help you find him, you would be able to cross over, wouldn't you?" Mimi nodded sliently.

"Yamato?" Mimi released herself from his hold. She straightened her posture as Yamato sat with his arms crossed, "I want you to tell him that you just wanted to sit here and see the view of the moon on the water."

"Nani?" With that said, Mimi had fazed away. With only moments later, a great pure white light had passed in Godspeed. "What the hell?!" Yamato exclaimed as he fell back. He glanced to his side to see an arrow, "With a paper talisman? (3)" Yamato cried animé style.

He turned sharply towards the arrow came from. Where the sidewalk railings divided the beach and the sidewalk, a great man stood with another arrow aimed towards Yamato. The man was dressed in a dull gray hooded cloak with a broach holding it together. Yamato stood up to fix his vision on this man. "Are you an accomplice of the demon child?" He asked Yamato with a husky voice.

"Eh? De-**demon child?**" Yamato repeated, "Ma-matte! (4) Surely, there must be a mistake here! I-I was sitting here just enjoying the view of the moon—" The man raised his eye brow, "—'s…reflection on the water! You know, enjoy the view?" Yamato sweatdropped.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" The man yelled. Yamato remained silent without knowing what to say next. "**Tell me!**" He yelled once more. Yamato heard the bow stretching and saw a yellow aura develop around him.

"Ano…I tend to get an overactive imagination. And…I don't believe in ghosts?" Yamato shrugged.

The man stared at Yamato's eyes. Yamato didn't know whether the guy was going to believe him or not. But all he knew, he was staring to regret what he _himself _had promised Mimi.

* * *

_  
(1) Um  
(2) meaning: Why, Mr. Ishida, are you trying to win your way towards Ms. Takenouchi's heart?  
__(3)__ You know, like the one Sailor Mars (from **Sailor Moon** series) uses…?  
(4) __Wa-Wait! _

_What 'cha think, guys? I really have a good feeling of this fic so I decided to continue it. Nya-ha, I don't know if this worth typing up now (sweat). But I'm willing to give it a shot._

_This chapter of sappiness came from listening to Air (game-turned-into-anime TV series) OST. It's a sad one. That explains the "overall" mood. Thanks for reading._


	3. No Turning Back

Chapter 3: _No Turning Back_

* * *

In the back of the room, a large thud came. The source came from opened doors. It echoed throughout the room as heads turned expect for one. The throne/alter-like room consisted of at least 30 bodies, cloaked in a black velvet hoods. Each person bared a pin belonging to one of the four groups: archers, axe men, sword bearer, and caster.

The one who made such a big hubbub walked down the isle between the groups of people. When the heel of his boots made contact with the ground, it created a single sound that darted through the silence.

Each head allowed its eyes to glare at the man. But because they wanted to show their respect to the leader, none of them dared to say anything.

The one who stood in the center in front of the alter was the leader. He had his back against the man and the group of people. "Master," he began as he allowed himself to kneel on one knee and crossed his right hand over his chest and ball itself over the left side of his chest. He lowered his head to continue, "I have great news to tell you."

Before he could continue, the leader interrupted him, "Is it worth interrupting the inauguration of these gentlemen?"

The man took a sharp intake of air. He stuttered, "I-I'm sure you would be very pleased, Master." He coughed to rid of himself of nervousness. "It's about the girl—the demon child." The man knew he had gotten his master's interested when he heard movement of his master's robe.

"Arise."

The man did so. He dared to face his master. He saw the cloaked leader walk down from the alter. The man noted his master's cloak to be slightly browner than his and the pin crest has symbolized he was not like the others, one with greater authority and power.

The leader stopped in front of the man. The leader took a moment to stare into the man's eyes before he decided to walk around the man. "What have you found out, my son?"

"The-the girl still resides in Odaiba, master." He coughed again to scare his stutters. "It seems like she has regained activity."

"Did you stop her?" The man stiffened. The master noticed a change in tension. He spoke, "You know how much I hate to repeat myself, son. Now, tell me, did you stop her?"

The man dared not to look at the master. He kept his eyes away from his master, gazing at the stairs of the alter. "N-no, master. She has escaped."

The master stopped. After a moment, he stood in front of the man. "Son," he started, "you allowed her to escape?"

"No purposely, master."

"But she escaped, ne?" he asked earning a nod. "You're honest, son, and I like that in my warriors, honesty." The master laughed.

Out of confusion, the man reluctantly laughed along as the others joined in.

"Now, son," the master paused with a smile still on his face. "You are an axe man, correct?" The man nods. The master nods in agreement. "I see, I see. Well, please listen, my students!" He called to gain the attention of the crowd. "There are two things I ask for: one, honesty, which my dear son has just expressed to you all, and two, results." The master extended his hand from his cloak.

A black smoke liquefied around his hand and hardened to take a form of an axe. The master curled his fingers around the newly crafted weapon. As his fingers touched the new weapon, the smoked shell cracked revealing a new silver axe. "Then you must know when you lack one of the two, I must let you go."

Before the man could react, in a blinking instant, he felt the axe pierced his heart. He felt the squishy sensation as his heart kept beating, trying to keep itself from cutting further into two. His breaths became heavier and slowly. He looked up to his mater. His master had a stoic face with a firm grip on the axe. As the man tried to reach for his master, the master pushed the axe further in.

"Now, rot in hell."

The master removed the silver weapon from the man's body. Once the axe left the man's body, blood slid off of it. The body immediately combusted into flames. While the man scream in pain as his skin and flesh began to burn, the master began to wipe the blood off the axe.

It did not take long for the flame to go out. Once it was finished, the master looked up to the frightened faces of his newly inducted students. "Such a waste of an axe," he commented, throwing the newly made weapon to a random person. "This is will be your axe. As for the rest of you," he called gaining the attention he wanted, "if anyone—_anyone­­_—fails to capture that girl, I'll be sure to punish you as well."

The master took the cloth in which he wiped the man's blood on and touched it on his index and middle finger of his right hand. As if he was drawing a painting, he took the two fingers and smeared them in the air, magically becoming visual symbols.

"Failure is not an option in which we can afford."

The symbols emitted a dark red glow.

* * *

"…And I don't believe in ghosts?" Yamato shrugged. He gulped once more hearing the grip on the strings of his of his yumi (1). The yellow aura faded into red, crimson red. With its demonic presence, Yamato moved back slightly.

The archer's eyes illuminated as a bright light shone through his eyes. He dropped his bow and gripped his head, screaming in agonizing pain. A moment passed and the man stared straight at Yamato, "Konbanwa (2)." He spoke with a deeper, monotone, and low pitched voice.

"Konbanwa," Yamato replied out of politeness.

"I believe you have sighted the rather famous ghost of Odaiba." The voice spoke through the archer.

Yamato dared not to answer as of yet. Yet, seeing how it was not too long ago that the man was screaming in pain, he decided to respond. "I honestly don't remember seeing one." He paused to shake his head and think of a reason why he was there. "I just moved to Odaiba and I wanted to see the moon and its reflection."

The voice chuckled. The archer's body approached Yamato with his body over his. "You just wanted to watch the moon?"

Yamato paused. Knowing that the archer seemed to be in terrible pain, Yamato was not going to take the chances. Yamato stood on top of the roof and dusted himself off, "As stupid as it sounds, yes."

The archer smiled. The voice laughed with its low pitched tone. "If you say so, kid. Listen, I have to warn you. If you do…ever…see that young girl, stay away from her."

"Stay… away?" Yamato dared to ask.

He chuckled. "Yes, boy, if you know what's good for you. If you don't…kid," He started to chuckle again, "you have no idea what you have gotten yourself involved in."

Yamato's eyes widened before a sudden darkness hit.

* * *

Yamato groaned. He rubbed his head trying to soothe it. He slowly opened one eye. The blurred image of Mimi quickly became clear. His eyes immediately shot open seeing the girl over him. He jumped back and in the process hit the back of his head with the bed rest. He groaned louder feeling the slight pain became more painful.

"Oh, dear!" Mimi exclaimed hovering close to the blonde. She stopped in front of him, cocked her head, and asked, "What happened to you?"

Yamato, still rubbing his head, opened one eye to Mimi then the other and sighed. "Don't worry about it." He groaned. Yamato looked around and recognized where he was: his bedroom. "How did I end up back home?"

Mimi cocked her head and smiled, "Don't worry about it."

She was making fun of him again and he knew it. He moved his body and allowed himself to lie down on his bed. "Was I out long?"

"Mm-mmm…" Mimi shook her head. "Not long." Yamato made a large sigh as a reply, making Mimi slightly worried. Yamato slowly closed his eyes and fluffed his pillow. He moved to his side causing his body to face one side. He closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. She hovered herself next to him and pretended to lie down in bed next to him. She bent her arm as a nest and laid her head down in it, facing the blonde.

"Yamato…?" Mimi started.

Yamato raised his brow with his eyes still closed. "Hmmm?"

Mimi was quiet for a while before she asked, "are you mad at me?"

Yamato opened his eyes to Mimi. Looking at her worried face and honest eyes, he sighed again, "No, I'm not mad at you." He closed his eyes again.

Mimi smiled a bit. She knew he didn't want to get bombarded with information, but she felt he deserved the truth at least. "Yamato, those people…" she paused, giving him a chance to open his eyes, which he did, "they're after me. I don't know why or what I did, but that's all I know."

Yamato did not say a word.

"Yamato, please help me before they get me."

He sighed once more, but with a small smile. "I promised that I'll help you look for that guy. That's what I intend to do." He yawned before closing his eyes and snuggling up. "I don't break promises and I won't let other people break it."

Mimi made a genuine smile seeing Yamato speak so honestly. "Yamato, arigatou." She raised her hand and gently brushed his hair away from his face.

"_Yamato_," she whispered, "_I'll make a promise to you too. No matter where you are, or how bad or hurt I am, I will protect you from the Hunters. That I can promise you._"

She brushed his hair once more. She kissed him on the forehead to seal the deal. Yamato flinched a bit. "Hmm-mm…" Mimi frowned slightly at Yamato's sleeping form, knowing that the only reason why he flinched was because of her. There was no way he could ever develop the same feelings she was having for him.

"_Oyasumi._" She whispered before sleeping by his side.

* * *

Yamato's fingers moved rapidly left to right on the keyboard, pressing each character with such care. He frowned every time he has a dead end.

"Damn," he cursed biting his left thumb as his mouse scrolled the browsing window down. "I never thought about finding someone being so hard." He passed for minute. He typed for information regarding information about ghosts.

After browsing over several sources, he came across a reliable looking source. He double clicked and the document opened.

_Ghosts are usually spirits or souls of a deceased being while remaining on Earth. _

Yamato skimmed thought he article till he saw something he thought he have never thought was associated with the article. "Demons?"

_**Are you an accomplice of the demon child?**_

Yamato paused for a minute and thought, '_Did they mean Mimi?_'

_Yamato, please help me before they get me._

Yamato lowered his gaze from the monitor. He removed his hands from the keyboard and mouse and rested on the arm rests. He took a deep breath and exhaled. If he was going to help Mimi, he would have to be extremely careful.

"_What are you looking at?_"

Yamato jumped seeing Sora reading over his shoulder. He panicked and minimized the window to prevent her eyes from reading anymore. Sora raised her brows and moved her gaze towards Yamato and smiled.

"What were you reading just now?" Sora asked taking a seat next to his. "I don't usually see you here in the library."

"I'm not much of a reader," Yamato laughed. When he realized his mistake, he straightened his back and looked at Sora who looked back at him with confusion. He laughed in a fake manner, "I-I meant, I don't like letting people know what I'm reading."

Sora laughed a bit, "I know what you mean," she typed on the computer next to his, "sometimes I don't like others reading over my shoulders too. I didn't mean to. I was just curious."

"Ah-aa," Yamato choked, "I didn't mean it that way." He waved his hands again. "I was doing research for a friend." Sora stared back at Yamato. She must be interested. "She heard that this school has a better database than her's, so I'm doing her a favor."

Sora nodded slowly before turning to her monitor. She seemed to be swinging around a subject, "Does…this friend of yours…a girl, ne? Is she—"

"Iie!" Yamato quickly retorted. "She's a friend. Just a friend."

Sora nodded, but with a smile this time. "Oh, what are you looking for anyways?"

"Umm…" Yamato thought for a minute, "I'm looking for a previous owner of the house I live in. My friend lost contact with them…somewhat."

Sora suddenly swiveled towards Yamato. "Yamato-kun," she started. "I think I know someone who can help you."

Yamato looked up to Sora. She had her had extended out towards him. He thought about it. Then he extended his hand to her and firmly grasped it. As she pulled him away from the library, he felt something strange.

He felt nothing at all.

* * *

"Master," one walked into the room. The one known as master turned. The apprentice bowed before proceeding. "I did not mean to disturb your time, but you have beckoned me?"

"Yes, Casper," The master turned. He approached the man with his cape over his head. "You were present in the inauguration of our new appetencies, correct?"

"I did, master."

"Then I presume you saw what had happened to the axe man?"

The one called Casper swallowed. He took a deep breath before responding, "Yes, master."

"Do you believe that what I did was right, Casper? Was it right for me to have killed one of my men?"

"Honestly, sir," Casper gulped, "I do not know. I have not known the man too well to rightfully judge him."

The master stopped. Casper felt the man make a cold glare towards him. Suddenly the aura felt soft as he felt a smile under the hood.

"I like that response, son." The master laughed walking past Casper and towards a wine Glasson the table behind Casper. The master picked up the glass and drank part of its remains. He made a refreshing sigh and placed the glass down onto the table once more. "Casper," he started, "do you know why we want the girl gone?"

"Girl, master?"

"The ghost! The goddamn ghost. She is the reason why this world will emit to nothing. She will bring this whole world into destruction and eternal darkness."

"Master, when will this happen? The whole destruction and eternal darkness thing," Casper asked without trying to sound obnoxious.

"Believe it or not, it is when the full moon glows a bloody red. That is the first sign of its cycle."

"That's not too long from now, right, master?"

"Correct, Casper, which means she has to be eliminated now."

* * *

Yamato walked down the hall with a raised head. For once, maybe in his life, things were going well.

"_Yamato-kun, I'd like you to meet Izumi Koushiro." Sora introduced him to the shorter red head. Though kid appeared lean, he also appeared to have the brains to back him off. _

"_Gokigen yo._(3)_" Koushiro smiled bowing to Yamato while Yamato, out of respect, did the same._

_Koushiro allowed them to enter his office. Yamato walked in looking at the room with amazement. Never had he known such a room existed in the school. It was filled with mountains of manuals, hardware, CPUs, disk drives, phillip screwdrivers, screws, the works! He watched the red head sit on his seat and continued to type furiously while keeping on track with multiple monitors. "Please, make yourselves comfortable. I will be done in a minute."_

_Sora glanced at Yamato who seemed to be eyeing everything in site. "Curious?"_

"_Who is this kid?"_

"_This is Izumi Koushiro. He is infamous in this school. He's in charge of the networking, security, basically anything that glows in this school. For his service, the school has given him a free tuition to this school."_

"_Good to know."_

"_Alrighty," Koushiro commented, finishing up then followed by an immediate tap of the ENTER button. He swiveled around his seat and faced the duo with a small smile. "What can I help you with?"_

"_Well," Yamato started, "Can you help me search for the previous owner of the house I live in."_

"_I guess I can do that," Koushiro thought for a minute, "I have a rate though."_

"_Aw, come on, Izumi-san." Sora cocked her head and smiled somewhat, "Can this be a favor for me? Ishida-kun needs this information pretty badly."_

_Koushiro puffed out a breath of laugh to serve as laughter. "I guess I could. I assume you could give me an address and I can compile you a list."_

_Yamato released his breath and smiled. "Arigatou."_

"_Let me warn you," Koushiro started, "there will be no guarantees. What you are asking me to do will take several days."_

_Yamato nodded._

Yamato opened his shoe locker and looked down to his watch. School had really flown by fast. One minute he is barely awake in class. The next he is finished for the day. He looked up and grabbed his sneakers from the cubby and landed them on the floor. Once he finished exchanging shoes, he placed the uniform shoes into the locker and closed it shut. He was about to continue his way out of the building, when something—someone rather—blocked his way.

"_Oi, Ishida!_" Yamato jumped back slightly seeing the brunette pop out of nowhere. "You're going home?"

"Mata ashita!(4)" Yamato waved not looking at the boy.

"Na na na, Ishida!" Taichi cheered following Yamato, much to his dismay. "We live near each other, ne? We can walk together."

"Yaay, lucky me." Yamato cheered sarcastically. Walking out the door with Taichi right behind him.

"Ishida, I've been wondering," Taichi started trying to stir up a conversation, "are you planning on joining my club?"

"The Ghost Hunt? No, thank you. I wouldn't want something so redundant and stupid."

"Stupid? Redundant?" Taichi repeated, "It's anything but stupid and redundant! There's gonna be action and adventure."

"Listen, I—" Yamato paused mid-sentence. He laughed silently to himself and smirked, "Hell, you know what? I'll join. If it's to learn more about ghosts, I'll join" He sighed looking off to a another direction. '_I can't believe I just said that._'

"That's great! One more person!" Taichi cheered. The two continued to walk side by side in silence till Taichi broke the silence once more. "Ne, Ishida, can I ask you a question?"

"You already asked me one."

"Listen, I've always wanted to ask," Taichi stopped in front of Yamato blocking his way. Yamato stopped immediately looking at Taichi with a raised brow.

"What is it, Yagami?"

For some strange odd reason, Yamato noted the change in Taichi's face. There was a slight smirk on the corner of his lips as his eyes met Yamato's. "Ishida, do you see strange things?" Before Yamato could respond, Taichi continued, "Like…ghosts perhaps?"

Yamato gulped loudly, obviously showing his fear. Yamato shook his head in denial. Before Taichi could question him, Yamato exclaimed, "I-I have work to do at home…alone. Mata ashita."

Taichi turned around as he saw Yamato run home. His smirk was still plastered on his face. He bit the corner of his mouth and nodded in approval. He laughed inwardly.

* * *

"Tadaima (5)!" Yamato exclaimed as he kicked his shoes off the front door.

"Okaeri(6)! Dinner is gonna be ready." Hiroaki yelled with a wooden spoon in his mouth.

"I'll just change," Yamato commented running up the stairs.

"Yama—AH!" Hiroaki burned himself. He looked at the place where his son once stood and gave a worried face. "Ah, damn, he might not be too happy about this."

Yamato trotted his feet up the stairs. When he came to the door, he heard ruffling noises inside. He pressed his ear near the door, hoping to amplify the sound. Still the same ruffling sound came through.

He removed his ear from the door and sighed, "Maybe Mimi's rummaging though my stuff again." He smirked at the idea of scaring her. Maybe once he does than she won't go through his things again. Yamato opened the door with a large _raaahhh_ sound only to be surprised and confused himself.

There was Taichi, spinning around Yamato's swivel computer chair. When he took notice of Yamato's presence, Taichi abruptly stopped. He took his hand out and started to wave to the owner of the room. "Okaeri!"

Yamato walked into the room with his mouth slightly hung open and a confused, dazed look on his face. He tried so hard to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Yamato!" Hiroaki came right after his son. Judging by Yamato's face and Taichi's smile, he already knew what was going through his son's mind. "I'll go back to the kitchen now." With that said, he left.

Once his bedroom door was closed, Yamato turned back to the brunette and shot a glare, "What are you doing in my house, in my room no less?"

"I'm here to help!" Taichi jumped up to his feet with that goofy grin.

"Help?" Yamato raised his brow higher, "My dad is capable of making dinner, I think."

"Not your dad, silly." Taichi laughed.

Yamato was still confused as to what the brunette was trying to mean, but then his mind came to a conclusion. Yamato's eyes widened. "You don't mean—"

"Okaeri!" Mimi cheered as she swung herself into the room. She clapped emphasizing the brunette's presence. Mimi looked at Yamato and noted his confused face. "Ah! What is wrong, Yamato-kun?"

"Who is this?!" Yamato exclaimed making wild hand gestures towards Taichi.

"Eh?" Mimi turned towards Taichi, "Ah! This is Taichi! He is a ghost whisperer."

"A ghost whisperer?!"

"Un," Mimi nodded, "one who speaks or communicates with ghosts."

"I know what and who he is!" Yamato exclaimed. "I wanna know why he is—" Yamato stopped mid sentence. He released puffs of air and sat down on his bed. "You've gotta be kidding me." He looked up towards Mimi with saddened eyes, "You knew who he is?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Fuunn…(7)" Mimi crossed her legs and hovered to a side, "You never asked."

Yamato looked at his ghostly counterpart with disbelief as his behind landed on his mattress. He crashed his back on the mattress as it bounced his body back. He covered his eyes in disbelief. "I can't believe this is happening."

"I know!" Mimi pounded her fist on the opposite palm, "we should have a welcome party!"

"Let's!" Taichi cheered.

"Let's not!" Yamato opposed not looking at the two.

"Aww, come on, Ishida. After all, I _am _helping you rest her soul here."

"That doesn't mean we have to party." Yamato reasoned sitting back up as Taichi sat down next to him as Mimi hovered in front of the boys. "Listen, Yagami, I appreciate the help but—"

"Chotto matte, (8)" Taichi smirked, catching Yamato off guard. "I never said my services are for free."

"Come again?" Yamato squinted his eyes.

"The only reason why I'm extending my services to you is because Ms. cutie-pa-tooty begged for my help." Taichi baby talked towards Mimi.

"Arigatou!" Mimi squealed putting her palms up to her cheeks to hide the shade of red quickly filling her cheeks.

"_Yamato,_" Hiroaki opened the door, sticking only his head in, "is your friend staying for dinner?"

"No," Yamato quickly retorted while Taichi said the complete opposite. The two opposing sides looked at each other: one with a glare and the other with a confused look.

"Okay," Hiroaki closed the topic and the door. Things like this should be left alone.

Yamato sighed and stood in front of Taichi while Mimi moved towards the seat Yamato occupied not too long ago. "Get out." Yamato said curtly.

"Excuse me?"

"Leave!"

"We can trust him!" Mim retorted, "He helped me carry you home that one time you collapsed!"

"He what?!" Yamato asked with eyes wide.

"Shouldn't have said that…" Mimi whispered to herself.

"Relax, the girl was just trying to help you." Taichi brought out his palms to make a 'slow down' action.

"Don't tell me to relax!" Yamato yelled back. "For all I know, you might take advantage of the situation!"

"Same like you did about joining the club?" Taichi smirked at Yamato who took it back slightly. "Listen, Yamato, in life everything comes with a price. Nothing is for free."

Yamato looked at Taichi with a glare. Although he didn't want to back down in this argument, there was nothing he could say to make him win.

"Yamato-kun," Mimi whined, standing next to Yamato, "if you don't use his help, something bad will happen. Please, just do this for me."

Yamato eyed Taichi again. Taichi shrugged, "I only ask for one simple thing in return."

Yamato turned back to Mimi who literally gave him puppy dog eyes. He sighed, "What do you need?"

"Well, since you're already met Mimi," Taichi started standing, "you have to help…_others._"

"Define others." Yamato immediately said looking at Taichi with narrowed eyes.

"That I have to—what's a good word—'set free'." Taichi quoted trying to let Yamato fill in the empty spots.

"In other words, put their souls to rest like Mimi's."

Taichi took a moment to think about it. "Yeah, pretty much. You're so smart."

"Nah-uh." Yamato shook his head in disbelief. "You don't expect me to believe that there are more stupid ass spirits."

"Be careful what you say, Yamato-kun. There are 5 here already not including me." Mimi added causing Yamato to turn to her. "There are!"

Taichi shrugged, "I can't help it if they follow me."

Yamato looked side to side. He lost. There was no way out. He sighed, "Fine."

"Yaay!" Mimi cheered wrapping her arms around Yamato and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"_Dinner!_" Hiroaki yelled.

"Coming!" Taichi yelled back.

"I said you're not joining me in dinner!"

Mimi laughed at the two arguing. She never felt so much warmth and hospitality in a long time. She smiled at the two. Her loving and thankful smile soon turned into a frown. If only good things lasted long.

* * *

(1) _Japanese Bow (bow and arrow)_  
(2) _Good evening._  
(3) _Nice to meet you_  
(4) _See you tomorrow_  
(5) _I'm home_  
(6) _Welcome home_  
(7) _Sound effect sort of along the lines of Hmmm and Well._

_I do want this story to be good, but I don't plan on making this too long. This is probably going to be finished somewhere between 7 and 12. I tellin' you, I'm not making this long. Shameless plug: POLL (on userpage)!_


End file.
